


Forgiven

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark Gabriel (Supernatural), F/M, Fluff, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for my Gabriel BingoSquare filled: Dark Gabrielthis is just the aftermath cos this man can't write dark Gabrielyes it's a gender neutral readeralso pls find the skillet reference
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Kudos: 12





	Forgiven

Since he'd come back from Hell, Gabriel has changed. He's snappy, he's angry and he's not the Gabriel that you fell in love with so long ago. And you made that clear. You left the bedroom that you shared with Gabriel, you moved into one at the other side of the bunker and you tried to console yourself as you come to terms with the fact that the Gabriel that you love will never be back.

Sam was supportive, almost immediately he knew how hurt you were. He was always there for you - whether it was being a shoulder to cry on, someone to binge watch Netflix with, or whatever else that you and Sam do now.

Gabriel didn't seem to care about it either. In fact, you hadn't seen him since you'd come apart from him.

Sometimes you'd think about him, think about going over to the room that you share with him and ask  _ what the fuck happened? _

You don't though. You stay here, in your new bedroom and you stay as you are.

_ Or so you think. _

It's been months since he's been back. Dean and Castiel were out on a hunt, Sam was in the gym and here you are, laid on your bed debating what to watch.

There's a slight noise at the door, and hunter instincts have you reaching for a gun as you look over.

"Oh, hey Gabriel," You say, looking back to the television in front of you. You can hear him move, he takes a shaky step forward - as though he's scared of how you're going to react.

"What do you want?" You ask, not looking over to him.

"To talk..." Gabriel admits, sitting on the floor in the doorway. You want to ask why, but you choose not to question him or his motives.  _ He might smite you. _

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)..." He trails off. He swallows slightly, unsure of how to approach you, especially after he's hurt you so much.

"I uh... I'm back to normal..." He admits. He looks down to the way his legs are crossed in front of him.

"I know it probably means nothing now, I know I've fucked up too much" Gabriel sighs. A tear trails down his cheek, he rubs it away as fast as it appears.

"When I came back... back here anyway, I wasn't me. I'd lost my soul, so to speak. I was... Remember when Sam lost his soul? Same principles..." Gabriel tries to explain it. He's not sure how much sense it makes to you, it doesn't make much sense to himself.

"When I came back to myself, and I was alone in bed. It was just me, in our room. There was all these photos of me and you around, so many memories that came flooding back of the best times. I know I've hurt you. I don't know what I did when I wasn't  _ me _ me, but I can only hope that you'll give me a chance to explain the entire situation" Gabriel sounds as though he's begging. You don't look at him, but your attention is taken by his words.  _ How true are they?  _

You eventually look over to Gabriel. He’s sat on the floor, there’s tear tracks staining his cheeks and the hurt on his face is like a punch to your gut.    
“You hurt me Gabe…” You whisper.    
“There was slurs, there were insults… my deepest insecurities were thrown out for all to see like some fucking youtuber garbage” You’re upset, you’re hurting and yet you’re angry. And Gabriel understands it all, he understands all of your frustration. He’s equally upset at himself for letting it end up how it has. 

Gabriel shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. He held his hand towards you, as though you’d bolt if he moved too quickly.  _ Maybe you would.  _ You brush a few tears away, looking at him.    
“I’ve been in our secret place, (Y/N). I spent so long wrapped up in your jacket, in the hopes that I could figure out how to apologise…” He murmurs.    
“Gabe…” You whisper.    
“I’m broken beyond belief now… I don’t think you know how much I’ve been hurt…” You admit. Gabriel shifts to wrap his arms around you. You relax into his touch, it feels like coming home after so long being away. 

The rest of the conversation doesn’t need to be written, Gabriel and you are going to move forward from this, eventually. Sure, it will take a long time to overcome the hurt and the pain that Gabriel put you through. But when you’re asleep in his arms, and he’s stroking his fingers through your hair while he watches you sleep, Gabriel can’t help but press his lips against your head. 

_ He’s in your secret place, alone in your embrace. His wrongs aren’t erased, but he’s forgiven.  _


End file.
